Fairy Tail Highschool
by Dragon Slayer Lover is here
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is new to this school called Fairy Tail! She always wanted to go there and she finally does but her hopes g to a down low b/c of her brother's Rogue and Sting don't want to join Fairy Tail, so they joined Sabertooth! Lucy makes friends with alot of ppl at Fair tail. terrible at summeries. -.-


_**Okay I know I haven't been on fanfiction for a very long time is that I have a lot of things going on and just to Inform you yes, I deleted all of my stories but I'm going to start a new so I hope you like.**_

_**Chapter One: First Day of Fairy High!**_

_**Lucy's P.o.v**_

I rolled down the window from the Limo to have some nice fresh air, I am really nervous for my first day at my dream school Fairy Tail High school! I can just feel it already! Okay a little weird I said that but anyway, I'm a bit sad that my two brother's Sting and Rogue don't want to join Fairy Tail, they want to join…. Ugh…. Sabertooth! I cannot believe they will pick Sabertooth over Fairy Tail! Like come on! But it's not my decision it's theirs.

"Lucy, can you roll up the window please! I'm freezing in here!" Sting whined. He was rubbing his hands to keep warm.

"Well, I suggest you wear a sweater!" I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Who cares? Plus you know I hate wearing vests!"

"No one said anything about vests! We were talking about sweaters!" I felt tension in the air, we both glared at each other.

"You got a lot of nerve, Blondie!" He growled.

"Oh, Blondie, huh? Oh wait! Who are you calling a Blondie considering you are one?" I snapped back.

We both glared at each other, Rogue on the other hand stayed in the middle reading his book quietly, he flipped the page and vended a piece of the page on the top right corner of his book and closed it.

"Take that back, Lushy!" He teased.

I just hate it when someone messes up my name it makes me so, so, ugh! Furious! I gritted my teeth and I know, hell is going to break loose.

"My name is Lucy!" I then pounced on sting we both did the old school moves.

"Wet Willy!" Sting was on my back, my eyes widened.

"Sting don't you dare!" I yelled.

Sting put one of his fingers and popped it right in his mouth, when he took that finger out a huge goop of saliva came out, it made me shudder.

"Sting… don't you DARE!" I screamed as he put his finger in my ear. " Ew! Ew! Ew!" I said over and over.

" Ha ha!" Sting laughed. "I am the notorious Sting!"

" Notorious my butt!" I then flipped Sting over and I ended on top, I sat on his back and jumped up and down.

" You know, your heavier than you look!"

I gasped. "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Nerd!"

"Idiot!"

" Klutz!"

" Low life!"

Sting's mouth gapped open, it then closed, open, closed, open, and again closed, he looked like a fish without air.

"You… You…." He tried to find some words.

I crossed my arms and smirked, I can already taste victory.

"Can't find the right words, Sting?"

Sting then suddenly smiled, his smiled kind of looked creepy, and that smile of his stretched out all the way up. It looked like it hurt; I was a bit confused now.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"I got one come back! You WHORE!"

My temperature roused, I felt fire in my eyes. I clenched my fists, now hell is really going to break loose.

"STING YOU BASTARD!" I attacked Sting; he was covering himself from my punches.

"Ha ha! Your weak little punches don't faze me!"

"You both are acting like children." Rogue said, he said rubbing his temples.

"Stay out of this Rogue!" We both yelled, we then noticed we shouldn't have done that, Rogue gave us the scariest glare ever! We both fell silent.

"I have a huge headache today so I suggest you guys keep it on a down low for today, got that?" He growled.

We both bobbed out heads indicating yes, we then sat down normally as silence filled the Limo. The chauffer then stopped. He opened the door for us, I got out and gasped of how huge the school was, Stung and Rogue just looked at the school with a bored expression.

"Have a good day at Loser Tail." Sting said, he and Rogue then walked to the left where their school was, Sabertooth.

"It's called Fairy Tail and for your information! Fairy Tail! Is the best school ever! It says it on the BEST SCHOOL MONTHLY!" I yelled. I turned around and walked up the front steps of Fairy Tail, my heart was beating with excitement, my palms were getting sweaty.

" _Lucy calm down, your sweating like a pig." _ My conscience spoke.

"Hey! That's mean! And by the way you are me so if I'm sweating like a pig you are also sweating like a pig!"

"_That is true but consciences don't sweat!" _

My conscience looks just like me, but she is really a pain in my butt, but sometimes she is a really nice person to talk to, and sometimes she is just a perv! I don't even know how I, get into these things!

"Oh, how would you know?" I scoffed.

"_I'm your conscience." _ After that she left.

I rolled my eyes, I noticed that I walked in school but the worst part is that everyone was staring at me, was I talking out loud again? Yeah, I think I was! Oh no! My first day of school and I blew it! But I might have some more time! I might be able to make friends, then maybe a couple of months have a boyfriend, go to prom, then we will go to college a few years after that! Next thing you know! We will be married and have some children, grow old and die! Too creepy?

I quickly scurried down the hall looking at my schedule, I looked at every classroom that I passed, but I still couldn't find class 2-A, English with some guy named Gildarts, he also looks like my home Ec teacher also.

"Where in the heck, is English?" I looked from door to door when finally, I found it! I swear I heard some miracle music coming out from the background.

I walked in to the room till I felt something on my leg.

"Is this rope?"

I felt something cold and wet pour all over me, I stayed there frozen in shock.

" What the –" I was cut off by some weird guy with pink hair.

"What the hell! That was supposed to be for gray, you stupid blonde!"

I glared at him.

"Well excuse me for not realizing a freaking rope in the middle of the damn door! Oh and wait! Please be a little bit smarter and think about the other people who would come in!"

"Oh yeah! Well-"

" Natsu, Natsu, Natsu."

I heard another voice, I then looked to see a Raven haired boy, but he wasn't wearing any shirt.

"Y-Your clothes!"

I yelled, I quickly covered my eyes, I heard A slight shit, but when I opened my eyes he had the uniform on, I sighed with satisfaction.

"I almost had you if it wasn't for that stupid blonde!"

The so called Natsu pointed out, which offended me and made me want to tear him to shreds!

"Well I climbed through window." Gray said

Gray then took his seat, but his face went red and he screamed. I jumped slightly.

" Really Natsu! A burning piece of coal!"

Everyone around us said, that was evil, Natsu laughed all evilly, which made me pretty creeped out, all he needed was a cape some horns a mustache, and a tail.

"Are you guys always like this?" I said under my breath, I then heard someone say yes I turned around to see a bluenette, she had some books with her, which I already read.

"Must be annoying, huh."

"Well sometimes, you get used to it, they are always like that, Natsu like hot things and Gray like cold things it's always a rivalry with those two, but I swear they always work together."

I looked at her confuse, I think she got the message.

"Okay, not like doing projects and stuff together like protecting their family, friends."

"Oh" I nod my head in understanding.

"Well, my name is Levy Mcgarden is a pleasure to meet you, uh, what's your name?"

I laughed. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Well is a pleasure to meet you lu-chan! Can I call you that right?" She asked feeling a little bad that she called me a nickname without asking.

"Of course! I don't mind." I smiled, she squealed with delight. I felt like if my ears are bleeding but I didn't say anything. Levy then was telling this year is going to be superb! She said last year for the last year of school, they had a feel trip and it was at the beach! For a week! I wish I was there!

"So Levy-" I never got a chance to finish my words because the bell rung, that meant class is about to start.

"What were you saying Lu-chan?" She asked.

"Nevermind."

She looked at me, I think she was about to ask but she didn't want to push it too far. A man strode in, he had a tuxedo on and he looked sort of grumpy, he had an aftershave.

" Good Morning class." He sat down and put his feet up; he was laying back all chill. Everyone stayed silent and looked at him waiting for him to start the lesson. He just sat there staring back at us, he sighed and got up.

"Today we are going to read a book called the boy in the striped pajamas, you are then going to summarize and share, and after that you could have the rest of your time." He sat on his desk and took a sip of his coffee.

He passed out the books, I looked at the cover, it looked plain, but it had blue and white stripes, I bet it's representing about the pajamas, basically this book is about the holocaust how a little boy, who is German, moves to a place call Out-With, and meets a Jew .

I read the first chapter, this little kid to me acts like a little snob, he is rich but he keeps insisting he wants to stay at Berlin. I finally finished the first chapter, quickly I took out my pink pen and started to summarize the first chapter, after that I decided to wait patiently.

"Okay! Time's up!" Gildarts said, he then started to walk around the classroom. "Okay, let's see who should read first." I looked around and I saw that dreadful Natsu sleeping.

Gildarts stopped and looked at Natsu, he then tapped Natsu on top of his head, Natsu regained his posture, and he looked at Gildarts sleepily. "Hey Gildarts!" He quickly smiled.

" Hey Natsu, why don't you read us your paragraph?" He asked Natsu.

Natsu shrugged, he then started to read his paragraph which said:

The first chapter is about a little kid named Bumo, ( he spelled Bruno's name wrong.) he doesn't want to leave Berlin because he is going to miss his three best friend for life, the huge house with the small crooked window in the attic, and he doesn't want to leave grandma and grandpa.

Gildarts nod in approval after that more people read, Gildarts then gave us our free time he promised us and we chatted away.

"So Lucy, what do you think of Fairy tail so far?" Levy looked at me; she was waiting for an answer.

"I think its okay so far, I bet it will get better."

"Wait till you meet Erza!" Levy smiled.

"Who is Erza?"

Gray put his arm around me which made me feel so awkward. Also he is not wearing his shirt which is exposing his bare chest.

"Um.. gray?" I looked at him.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Your shirt." He quickly took his arm off of me and searched for his clothing.

"Anyway, Erza text-ed me and she said she is coming tomorrow, so you will defiantly meet her."

Both natsu and gray shuddered and quivered in fear, I wonder what's so bad about Erza?

_**Okay this is the end of chapter one, and I hope you like and please say what you think about it and also feel free to ask questions ^.^**_


End file.
